


Getting to Know You

by Linky



Series: Robin And Evfra Shorts [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Bites, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linky/pseuds/Linky
Summary: Evfra and Robin steal a short, sweet moment to themselves.





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from my longer fanfiction 'Things Still Left'. If you like these shorts, please check out the long fic! I promise it's worth it :)

Her skin was warm beneath his hands, even as it prickled in the cool air. Evfra marvelled at that; at the warmth always just beneath the surface, always ready to heat his palm – if only he were brave enough to reach out. Her shoulders were bare now, the whisper of her clothes as they fell sounded like a hushed melody, a teasing song whose words were only just too quiet to hear. There was a pressure building in his chest, winding tight with every rushed heartbeat. With reverence, he watched her. The sunlight made her skin glow, and she was glorious. Like a star becoming nova.

Evfra bent his head, lips pressed against the softness of her shoulder. And the world fell, spinning in a mad euphoria as they alone stood still and solid in its centre. She sighed, so soft, so quiet, and it made his knees tremble.

“I want to touch you.” He breathed against her, “Tell me where to touch you.”

“ _Everywhere_.” 


End file.
